1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to medical systems and methods and, more particularly, relates to a steerable catheter system for use in an intravascular procedure.
2. Description of Related Art
Catheters are well known in the art. A catheter generally consists of an elongated, flexible tubular body defining at least one lumen extending therethrough. Catheters may be tracked along a previously positioned guidewire in the vasculature. The lumen provides a conduit for delivery of instrumentation or material to or from the body, or for the delivery of medical devices to a treatment site. Catheters may incorporate steering mechanisms permitting the clinician to deflect or manipulate the leading end of the catheter to navigate the often tortuous path of the vasculature. However, the steering mechanisms generally increase the cross-sectional dimension of the catheter, thus limiting the use of the catheters in certain procedures.